Perfect Or not
by watevr i want
Summary: A small incite into Minerva and Hermione's relationship two years after the war. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS FEMMELASH! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! (rating is for the end section though so its really mild until then)

disclaimer- two words, not and mine.

At a mere twenty Hermione Granger had accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts and had the rest of her life figured out and her last term of college had just ended that morning. Nine months of her future years would be spent at Hogwarts and the other three at her love's, and now her, home.

Since the start of their rather taboo relationship Hermione had been insistent on being truthful and revealing it to their friends. When they had revealed it to the small group in a rather odd meeting in the Gryffindor common room the day before term started the reaction had been, well, a bit different than what they had anticipated. As Hermione changed into her muggle clothing she thought back on that day, the day that had been the deciding moment of her forever, even if she hadn't known it then.

It was August 31 and the final touches were being done to the castle. Hermione and Harry would be returning to school while Ron started auror training, his lame attempted at hiding his wounds as he had thought their kiss had actually meant something more than it did. To her it would always only be a desperate attempt to feel connected to another person during the battle of the millennia. Neville would be staying with Professor Sprout to help regrow all of the plants lost during the destruction of the green houses and Ginny and Luna would both be finishing their educations as well. While at the castle though Hermione would be incredibly busy between starting her starting both her transfiguration and charms masteries as well as her animagus training with McGonagall while she completed her seventh year.

Minerva and Hermione were in the girls dorm restoring Minerva's original bit of handy work with the sliding staircase that, to Hermione's surprise, had only been put in place a half decade before she herself had arrived at Hogwarts. The pair had just finished the last piece of a rather tricky bit of transfiguration (Minerva's doing) combined with a complex charm that only Hermione and about three of the teachers would be able to cast successfully that had to be cast simultaneously so that it would be virtually irremovable. At least for everyone excluding herself and McGonagall.

Hermione had been the one that had pushed for them to tell this group of eight people who would be privy to their secret and help them hide it until Hermione left her seventh year of schooling and completed her masteries.

The small group of friends gathered in the common room at nine shifting two couches and a loveseat into a triangular shape and took their respective seats. Filius, Pomona, and Poppy took a seat on one couch and Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Rolanda all piled on the other one, Harry and Neville holding their girlfriends on their laps and Rolanda contently sitting at the far end where the ends of the couches met. All of their heads turned toward the staircase as they heard the sound of two people making their way down from the girl's dormitories.

Hermione made it down first giving a demure smile to the bunch and greeting them with a small shy wave. Minerva wasn't far behind her in her cat form slinking down behind the young girl until she reached the bottom of the stairs when she shot forward jumping over the back of the loveseat, changing midair, and landing gracefully on the cushions legs crossed and not a hair out of place. A murmuring of 'hello's and 'hi's in reply from the group as Hermione took a seat next to Minerva, immediately grabbing for the older witches hand.

After a small, pregnant pause Ginny asked the question on everybody's mind, "Professor no disrespect but, why the bloody hell are we all here?"

"Miss Weasley you are all gathered here because it is the only room I can guarantee we'll not be interrupted or walked in on while Hermione and I tell you a few bits of, to put it most accurately, shocking information with you. I believe that it is best to show you a wee secret I've been hiding for the last five decades. I'm not exactly as old as I look. In fact I'm not even half as old as I look. As you all know wizards age half as fast as muggles do, with the exception of me. I had a rather unfortunate spell put on me by Dumbledore whilst he was very inebriated and the effects of the spell are better understood when seen," with that she stood and motioned to Hermione who raised her wand and whispered Aparecium. Magic shimmered around Minerva and glowed white for a few seconds until the Minerva they knew no longer stood in front of them and in her place she stood a thirty year old Minerva McGonagall.

"As you can see he did a rather interesting bit of work and only told me the remedy to the spell. I had to find my true love before I could age again so for the last half century I have been stuck as a thirty year old woman never growing older but staying completely aware of the time that was passing. Three months ago I began aging again. Needless to say Miss Granger is to blame."

"I had always felt a little pull towards Minerva but it wasn't until I saw her take off the charms that I figured out why and that was only because of a note I had found in my transfiguration textbook from Dumbledore proclaiming, in short, that someone I thought I knew held a secret and only once I got the truth would my feeling make an appearance. Well they most certainly did and after a serious amount of back and forth on the matter we have decided to give it a go."

Everyone in the group let out a collective sigh before saying altogether, "It's about damn well time!"

"Hermione you've carried a torch for McGonagall since third year," added Harry.

"And Minerva you were a wreck the entire time they were on the run," continued poppy as the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione laughed as she thought about the look on Minerva's face as she finished pulling on her dark washed jeans that had grown loose since then. That year and the one following it had been rough and tiring and often extremely tense. Hermione had stopped staying in her dorm midway through her seventh year during the Christmas holidays and had taken to staying with Minerva though nothing more than snogging happened at Minerva's insistence. By the end of her last year at Hogwarts she had completed her animagus training and had moved the majority of her things from the head girl's room to Minerva's chambers.

Hermione sighed as she thought about her year at the university in London, or as Harry called it, her so busy she forgot to eat year. She and Minerva had exchanged messages throughout the day using enchanted mini quills that would write whatever the other wrote on a piece of parchment almost like texting and had chatted through a two way mirror when they had the time. Hermione had even spent her Christmas holiday at McGonagall Manor with Minerva. Even with all of these ways to stay in touch and connected the couple felt it awful to be separated.

Hermione walked down the hall into the headmistress' office and held out her arms for the cat to jump onto before turning and apperating into a secluded part of the park across from her parent's house. After a short little jaunt of a walk from the park she was standing on her parent's doorstep, a silvery grey colored tabby cat pacing at her feet.

"Stop pacing. Just relax," the tabby looked up at her, its green eyes attempting to bore holes in her head, "Relax love. You know this would have been a fair bit easier if you had just come as your normal self. Now my parents are going to ask why I have a cat that isn't Crookshanks."

The cat just huffed and sat down next to the bushy haired girl, leaning on the young woman's leg. With a sigh Hermione pressed the doorbell, startling the cat as the door was opened just seconds later and her girl was pulled into a firm hug by an older looking muggle wearing what Hermione had explained were called scrubs. The man pulled back and went to assess his daughter when he noticed the cat with odd spectacle like markings around its eyes.

"Well who is this little cutie?" He asked, making a move to grab the slim cat. The tabby immediately jumped away, hissing her displeasure at the thought of anyone other than Hermione picking her up. The man looked at his daughter silently questioning why she had brought this less than friendly cat instead of crookshanks with her.

"I'm sure she will offer her apologies once we get inside. She just refuses to be held by anyone other than myself," said the young witch as she walked past her father followed closely by the cat, "Min, you can go up to my room and change. It's the second door to the left upstairs. Washrooms attached if you want to freshen up."

With that the lithe cat dashed up the stairs.

"'Mione, why are you talking to the cat like it's a person?" questioned Hermione's mum as she walked into the living room.

"Because she is an animagus and would not be amused in the slightest if I was to speak to her as though I didn't know. She is like me. Only difference her build is a bit more like a tabby's."

As if hearing the conversation turning toward her a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties came striding down the stairs silently, even in her heeled boots. Hermione watched as her love walked down the steps, her long ebony hair flirting with the top of her barley there hips and well-rounded bum with her body encased in a pair of snug jeans and a white button down that had the first two buttons undone hinting at her cleavage.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I apologize for my less than decorous behavior at the door Mr. Granger but for future reference whilst I am in cat form please do not try and touch me," stated Minerva as she moved to sit beside the young witch on the love seat across from Hermione's parents.

Hermione instantly grasped the hand that was resting comfortably against her outer thigh and pulled it up into her lap.

"Mom, Dad I have great news. I have taken a job at Hogwarts and a very nice place to stay during break. Seeing as I am moving in with someone I figured I should probably let you meet the woman I'm moving in with. Guys, meet the love of my life Minerva McGonagall."

The Grangers were taken aback by the name. McGonagall had been a name often mentioned in their daughter's letters home during her time at Hogwarts but then it had only been as professor or headmistress and never Min or Minerva.

"Hermione, are you in love with your former professor?" asked Mrs. Granger in a semi hysterical voice as she fell onto her husband.

Hermione squeezed her loves hand a little bit tighter before squeaking out an affirmative answer. Minerva could feel the tension rolling off Hermione as the young woman kept a solid grip on her hand and wanted nothing more than to push her down onto the small couch and kiss her till she couldn't remember her name let alone debate whether her parents approved. Unfortunately she couldn't so she settled for gently stroking her loves arm in an attempt to calm her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I understand that this is a very large shock to you both and quite possibly seems as though I have taken advantage of your daughter. While I can assure I have not I highly doubt that you will believe me. We didn't mean to end up in a relationship but we will not give up what we have. Your daughter and I agreed before we came that we weren't going to let you views on our relationship change our plans," said Minerva in a firm tone.

"I can't believe you are sleeping with your former professor Hermione! And a female one no less!" Mr. Granger screamed in outrage at his daughter and suddenly with a soft whoosh in her palm was a silky, fluffy, little brownish blond paw.

A tiny cat streaked across the room followed closely by a blur of grey. The littler cat ran up the first and second flight of stairs and right out of the attic through window onto the roof of the two story house. Once she was in her favorite spot she changed back to her normal human body wrapped her arms around her knees and started to sob.

Green cat eyes took in the heart breaking sight of her love curled in on herself in a tight ball crying her eyes out, hair ruffled by the breeze, as she sat on the shingled sloped seat facing a dozen other suburban cookie cutter houses. The cat slicked out and started rubbing her head against Hermione's side, purring as she did. Hermione grabbed her, clutching to her desperately as salty tears flowed from her hazel brown eyes.

After a time Hermione's sobs quieted and her hold on the tabby let up enough that Minerva could press her little cat mouth to Hermione's soft lips, her pale pink sandpaper younger lapping at Hermione's full glossy lips in a kiss like gesture. Once she finished she pulled her grey head back, gave Hermione a look that said she loved her, and ran back into the attic to change.

Now a human Minerva retuned to Hermione's side taking a seat beside her.

Hermione t'will be alright. If you want we can go back to the manor," Hermione shook her head, "How bout we go back inside then 'Mione?" Hermione nodded as she buried her head into Minerva's neck allowing the surprisingly strong older woman lift her and carry her down the stairs. Hermione knew the strength came from the few years that Minerva had spent as a seeker for her national team of Scotland and the exercise she got as a cat but it still amazed her.

Minerva carried the young woman bridal style effortlessly and realized that her love had lost a significant amount of weight during her last year of schooling. Slowly she glided down the stairs just as silently as before. Hermione clutched onto the back of her neck unable to let go or to stop inhaling Minerva's slightly spicy and very comforting scent. As the witch stepped down onto the level floor of the living room her green orbs focused on the jutting hips that were very visible in the new position. They would be having a discussion about her eating habits soon, as soon as they got home.

As they ventured a little farther into the room Minerva took the arm she had under Hermione's legs and moved it to the other side of her tiny waist gently setting her on the ground. The clump of her heavy boots on the wood floor startled the Grangers who snapped their heads around and watched as Hermione swayed as soon as Minerva loosened her grip on her. Minerva immediately pulled Hermione back into her body supporting the majority of her weight and letting the small witch's head fall into the crook of her neck.

"'Mione when was the last time you ate?" asked Minerva in a whisper.

"I don't know Minerva. Maybe yesterday morning. I lost track of time studying for my exams."

"Ok honey I think it's time to go back to the manor."

"But Min, I wanna get this over with."

"Dearie, you need a bit of rest before we finish this. It's going to be just fine but you won't be if you keep doing this," she said ending their whispered conversation before saying to the Grangers, "Unfortunately we must depart." Her piece said Minerva apperated to the lobby of their manor and was greeted by Winky who instantly transported them to Minerva's room.

"Winky if you would, please put some vegetable broth in the fridge and then go back to Hogwarts to see that baby of yours," said Minerva as she laid Hermione down on top of the fluffy white comforter that covered a moderately sized queen mattress. Hermione slumped back onto the downy pillows at the head of the bed her top riding up to show her emaciated torso. Each of her ribs showed with disturbing clarity, her stomach was sunken in, and her skin had turned a pale white that matched the comforter.

"Min, come lay with me?" said Hermione her voice soft as she weakly patted the bed beside her.

"Sure thing sweetie, just let me grab a blanket first." Minerva spun around, moving away from the bed and over to the dark cherry wood wardrobe that sat flush against the cream colored wall. The door let out a small squeak as it swung open and Minerva pulled a light gold, shimmering throw from its depths.

Minerva walked back to the bed and cautiously sat down next to the deathly thin brunette, lifting the all to light torso so that her pale cheek could rest on her warm shoulder before leaning back and throwing the blanket over booth of their still fully clothed bodies. She let her warm hand rest gently on Hermione's tense stomach, rubbing up and down, letting her hand go farther on each stroke until her fingertips started to brush gently against the gaunt woman's still full, though not as voluptuous as before, breasts. They had yet to make love or do anything more than make out whilst topless and yet they felt more physically connected than most couples did after years of having sex with each other. That however did not mean they didn't want to because they did, badly.

As they lay there Minerva couldn't help but wonder if maybe by dating Hermione she had broken the poor girl and that's why she now held an abominably slender Hermione in her arms. Or perhaps her lack of pursuit of a much more physical relationship had made Hermione think she was too fat and that for Minerva to want her she needed to be skeletal. Or even that the pressure of such a committed relationship so young had stressed her body so much that it had turned into the boney one in her arms.

"Hermione we have to talk about this," whispered Minerva.

"I don't wanna."

"What have I done that makes you think you can't talk to me? You know I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, don't you? And that nothing you can say or do other than saying you don't love me or that you no longer wish to have me will make me leave you?" asked Minerva as she twisted them both around to face each other.

"I know I can talk to you I just… it's just… I thought I was too fat before we went on the run and then we came back and I had lost a bunch of weight and everyone thought I was so gorgeous… but then I put all the weight back on and I don't know I felt like I had to be super thin like when you fell in love with me. It was stupid but you just, you're amazing and I couldn't imagine being good enough for a brilliant witch like you, that no one would ever want me… especially with this thing on my arm… "sobbed Hermione as she guided Minerva's hand to her scarred arm, to the one that read mudblood.

The tears were expected but the terrible gut wrenching sobs were not and, to Minerva's chagrin, nor was the reason. She could feel the slightly raised skin as she traced her fingertips up and down the wee lass's forearm. She could feel the letters of the word she hadn't known adorned her love.

'Oh god I did make her feel this way, I did what I said I wouldn't,' thought Minerva, 'I made her feel unwanted, like a broken toy. I broke her… but maybe I can fix her.'

"Oh Merlin Hermione. I am so sorry, I should have done something, paid more attention, come and visited you. You are gorgeous. You are absolutely perfect, no matter your size so long as you are still you and sweetie, you have no idea how much I want you…" murmured Minerva as she pressed her lips into the hollow of Hermione's throat, flicking her tongue out for a taste of the woman's skin as she grabbed one of Hermione's breasts. A gentle squeeze eliciting a delicious groan from the woman beside her, ruining her brand new silk panties as she let the arousal she almost always felt in Hermione's presence was over her. She pulled back slightly and whispered "… yet."

Minerva rolled them over to where Hermione was right underneath her, moving her lips to brush against Hermione's, a hand on either side of the bushy haired woman's head. They skipped gentle and sweet, ratcheting the kiss up to demanding as they devoured each other, moaning in tandem as Minerva manipulated the soft flesh in her hand and pinched the hard nipple. Minerva quickly grabbed Hermione's wrist, pushing the younger woman's hand under her jeans and panties toward her now sopping center until the young woman's hand was cupping her moist sex.

"Oh Min, you're so wet," purred Hermione, "is that all for me?" panting Minerva nodded feeling like she was going to come just from the girl's hand holding her sensitive lower lips. Hermione moved her hand to put a bit more pressure on the rock hard clit and Minerva barley stopped herself from following her instincts and taking the pleasure that was so blatantly being offered to her.

"Hermione are you sure? We don't have to do this right now, I just had to show you what happens to me every time you're near me," cooed Minerva softly, her voice strained as Hermione pressed the heel of her and more firmly into Minerva's mound, the older woman's arms shaking.

"What if I say I am sure? Will you make love to me?" asked Hermione as she rolled them over and moved to lay on her side, head propped up on one hand and other hand pressed firmly into Minerva's sex.

"If you're sure then yes, I will," breathed out Minerva.

"I'm sure…" whispered Hermione before she was slowly pressed onto her back by the lithe body of her love.

* * *

AN: just a quick oneshot hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: decided to make this a three shot, hope you like it. huge thanks to my sorta beta (i only let her have 3/4)

disclaimer- two words not and mine.

* * *

An awfully irritating pecking noise woke Minerva from her pleasant rest. A groan emanated from the older woman as she sat up taking in the pleasant twinge and delightful stickiness she felt between her legs, evidence of their randiness the night before. After their little discussion the night before Hermione and Minerva had made love to each other for hours and hours. It had varied with every round, franticly paced sex to slow sweet love making, though every time it had been filled with passion and love and pulled them closer together.

When they had finally stopped Minerva had pondered the bonding magic that had surrounded them from the beginning. The colorful, tangible, swirling magic had bound them together in ways that Minerva though only happened in silly wizard romance novels. Now that they had made love there was no going back, they simply couldn't. The magic was irreversible, Albus had told her as much when their relationship had started. He said that once they became intimate they wouldn't be able to go back, that it would feel terrible to be apart, that they wouldn't be able to be separated. It would be till death do we part. Those were the real reasons behind her reluctance to take things farther with Hermione. She had wanted to give the young woman a chance to change her mind before she couldn't go back.

This bonding would only be amplified by their animagus' rather possessive tendencies. When cats laid claim to things they weren't particularly fond of giving them up just like every other creature in the animal kingdom.

They were now, in a sense, married.

The insistent pecking at the window broke her out of her thoughts, stalking to the window she snatched it open and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. She tore the letter open and sighed with frustration as she read the letter requesting her presence in London so that the board of governors could speak to her about the large overhaul in curriculum that was being set in place this year.

Shoulders slumped and hand crushing the annoying letter she woke Hermione with a gentle kiss. The young woman's eyes fluttered open and she took in the very attractive sight of her lover standing over her, completely nude and fairly furious.

"Hermione, darling, I have to go to London, the insufferable oafs on the board of governors have requested that I come and have yet another blasted meeting on the changes I plan to make next year to update the lessons. I'll be home around eight if our previous sessions are anything to go on," Hermione let out a groan, "I love you dearie but I think I wore you out last night. Rest a bit longer. Ill see you when I get home."

Hermione said a muffled "iluffutoooo!" before drifting back to sleep only to rise a few hours later. With a sad sigh she got out of the warm cocoon of her bed that smelled of their wonderful night the evening before. She tugged on a shirt and some panties all the while feeling a growing ache in her chest and a burning sensation on her skin that she was sure was because of Minerva's absence. Sighing she decided to comfort herself with an old album filled with pictures of Minerva and her family.

Silently and wandlessly she summoned the tartan bound book Minerva had showed her during Christmas break and opened to the first page. A picture of a young witch with brilliant red hair that reached her waist, sparkling blue eyes, and the same petite bone structure her Minerva had smiled up at her. Behind her, with his hands on her swollen belly, stood a man with jet black hair and a very Scottish face that held a set of brown eyes far darker than her own. Below the caption read "Mildred and Aed's first anniversary."

The next was one of her favorites, a picture of Minerva as a wee babe. Inquisitive green eyes shone up at her from under the babe's mess of ebony curls. A small toothless grin was set upon the rather thin and tall baby's mouth. Above it a now familiar script not dissimilar to her loves writing had written "Minerva Lucille McGonagall, born October the fifth 1919." With it there was a photo of Minerva's family gathered around a little Christmas tree in the small living space attached to the private wing of the house for family. In Minerva's chubby hand was a little present wrapped in paper that said "my first Christmas.

On the next page was a set of photos obviously taken on Minerva's first birthday. The little version of her love had apparently refused to have anything to do with touching the sugary confection placed before her until her màthair had taken her hand and pushed it into the cake. This however caused the little one to cry until her màthair took her frosting coated hand and put it in her mouth, instantly pacifying the upset girl.

Unfortunately for Hermione this activity only made her body ache for her love more so she sent it back to the library where it belonged.

For the next several hours Hermione worked on lesson plans and choosing the graduation robes. As valedictorian she was the one who got to choose her robes so that the school could plan the others around it. Her graduating class was small but full of some of the more brilliant students from Hogwarts that had graduated the year she and the boys had left to hunt horcruxes so she decided that her own robed would be red and gold with a black hat while the others would wear there school colors with white hats to symbolize how she had been the black sheep during her year at the university.

Once Anglies, Minerva's owl, had headed off to deliver her decisions she sat down to write.

Hermione was sitting in their bed just about to start scribbling in her diary when Minerva walked in, taking notice of the muggle pen and vaguely familiar leather bound book her lover was holding. The book seemed to be rather well worn and filled with a great many loose sheets of paper and pictures.

Hermione hurriedly shut the book and set it down beside her, startled by her loves unexpected and early arrival to bed. Minerva had gone to the ministry to confirm the list of teachers for the following year, discuss the updates to the teachings, and to, in a metaphorical way, let the cat out of the bag about her age. Hermione hadn't been expecting her arrival to be before eight and it was only a quarter to seven.

"Love, what was that?" asked Minerva as she shed her robes and dress, leaving her in only a silk slip.

"Mmm… nothing. I missed you so much; when you left I thought my yearning for your touch was going to kill me. It hurt to not have your skin on mine for hours until all I could think about was you touching me," whispered Hermione as she slithered to the other side of the king sized bed and wrapped her arms around the older woman, pulling their silk clad torsos together.

Minerva groaned, partially from pleasure and partially out of frustration. 'Why on earth did the board demand my presence on today of all days? And more importantly why is she hiding that thing? Could it be that journal she always had with her at school? No, it looks far larger than that thing was,' thought Minerva as she tried to keep a handle on the situation.

"That sure doesn't look like nothing, in fact it looks like a few years' worth of something's are crammed into there."

"Min, can we not talk about this please… not everything in there is pretty." Hermione murmured as her lips made their way to Minerva's.

"'Mione stop, we still have to talk about yesterday," commanded Minerva making Hermione look up at her with sad eyes. This woman was going to be the death of her. The night before, after the initial discomfort of being penetrated for the first time, Hermione had been insatiable much to Minerva's surprise. Reluctantly Hermione pulled back and placed a final peck to Minerva's lips before grudgingly scooting back to her original spot.

"Minerva, I don't wanna," whined the younger woman as Minerva crawled on to the bed, laid back on the pillows one arm extended in invitation, and waited for her love to wrap herself around her. It didn't take long, ten seconds maybe, before Hermione was curled around her side, head tucked under her chin, half on top of her.

"How about instead you read me some of the pretty things you wrote in that journal of yours, hmm?" said Minerva as she handed the leather book to the young girl.

"Ok, I guess I should start where the pretty begins." Hermione flipped through the pages until she reached the page she wanted. Then she began to read.

"July 9, 1991. Oh my lord, I am a witch! And better yet there is a school for people like me. I don't have to go but I want to, so I think I will. It'll be fun and the professor who came and told me is so pretty and smart. I wonder if I'll ever be as beautiful or as good at magic as she is. When she first told my parents they thought she was just a crazy old lady but then she did this thing called transfiguration and turned a cat into a bed and then she turned herself into cat. I have so many things to do before I go to Hogwarts I'm puzzled as to where I should start. Well I'll think about that again soon…"

"My, my Miss Granger, did someone have a wee crush since she met me?"

"Maybe…" at Minerva's laugh she smacked the older witches arm, "Don't get cocky. Ok let's see… ah here we go. May 29, 1993. The boys finally figured it out and I'm un-petrified. Minerva came and visited me every night at precisely 7 o'clock, never once was late or absent, and told me about the goings on at the school, all of the things I had missed in her class, and about Ginny's odd behavior. Sometimes she would read to me from Hogwarts a history or from a book in her extensive private collection. Every time she would get to a part about the stone or the chamber of secrets her voice would get thick with tears almost like just thinking about what happened was enough of a scare. She is the only person who treated me like there was someone inside of my body even if I couldn't move. For so long I tried to get her to find the slip of parchment in my hand but it's kind of difficult to do when you're frozen. When I first woke up she burst into tears, apparently they had moved me to Minerva's chambers at some point to try and make me a little bit more comfortable while I woke up, and I don't think I have ever seen a more stricken face. She looked like she didn't know whether or not to be happy or glum. It seemed as though with every passing moment she became more beautiful and distraught. She then proceeded to scold me for giving her such a fright and for walking the corridors rather than just using a patronus like she had taught me so that I could always reach her.

"I will admit that that wasn't my brightest idea but I didn't want to risk her walking down the corridor and accidentally running into it, which in hindsight seems a bit daft seeing as she is a pureblood. Either way I'm a bit wired after all the rest I got and I bet she's still up so I think I'll go visit her. I don't think I'll tell her I could hear her, it will be our own little unspoken secret," Hermione had a stupid grin on her face by the time she finished with the entry as she thought about how she had fallen asleep the next day in Minerva's bed with her head on the older woman's chest after she had a nightmare about the yellow eyes of the basilisk.

"Why you little arse, you never told me you could hear me. And here I was thinking you didn't know how much I cared for you as merely a student."

Hermione rolled her eyes before cuddling further into Minerva and continuing, "Oh whatever lets fast forward about a year. June 4, 1994. I don't want to leave, just the thought of being away from her makes my heart ache with longing. It's hard enough havening to be so far away from her while I'm in the castle but to actually be all the way in France while she heads back to Scotland is enough to make me want to scream. Why couldn't I be normal and fancy Ron, or Harry, or Dean? No, I certainly couldn't and now I fancy one of the dozen people in the castle that I could never have. Ever. And more than that I can't help but feel as though I'm falling in love with her. Every time I'm in the same room as her I feel butterflies fluttering in my belly, my heart takes off, and all I want in the world is to be touching her. I feel something pulling me to her every time I try to stay away. It's pathetic really, but that doesn't mean I want it to stop, no, just the opposite, I never want it to stop. I had tea in her rooms every weekend and on Tuesdays and Thursdays just so I could enjoy the feeling of her presence. Maybe eventually I will tell her how I feel but not now, maybe not ever."

"When Harry said you had carried a torch for me since your third year I thought he was joking. Dear lord Hermione." Hermione flipped a few more pages.

"Next, the quitich world cup. August 23, 1994. 'Minerva, please I need you, it was so horrifying and scary, hold me, please.' That's all I can remember thinking as we ran. I can't sleep now, even as I imagine her holding me, comforting me. Even when I shut my weary eyes and will sleep to overcome me, rest evades me in fear of the nightmares that my Minerva soothes me after when I'm at the castle. I wonder, if I sent her a patronus right now if she would come?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, I taught you that spell so that you could always summon me whenever you needed or wanted me," scolded Minerva. They might be close to the same age in every way and the power might be equally distributed between the two but that didn't mean she wouldn't be upset with Hermione.

"Min, don't be that way, I had only just started to realize my true feelings," said Hermione as she blushed from embarrassment over her juvenile actions.

"May 31, 1995. My body betrayed me today. After a long year of getting my reactions to where I could prevent the majority of them from overpowering my will she has to go and lose her bleeding Scottish temper and make all of that carful training fly right out the window.

"She was furious at the minister but I don't believe I have ever seen a more attractive sight. Her hair was still amazingly perfect, her face was contorted into a mask of rage, and her body was radiating anger and heat that was felt by everyone within a few feet of her. It isn't fair that I spent all year making myself control infallible and she comes in, not even trying, and crumbles it to pieces."

"Oh so my being angry turns you on?" teased Minerva. At Hermione's blush she giggled in what most people would consider a very un-Minerva like way that was almost girlish in its innocence.

"Anyway, May 28, 1996. I went and saw her everyday while I was in St. Mongo's. I spent nearly half of the time I was strong enough in Minerva's room, just chatting with her. I'm back now and she will be returning in five days, just in time for the end of term. She will probably still be using her walking stick but for her just being out and about will be a thousand times better, though I suspect she is going to be displeased when she finds out she can't fly to her house in the Scottish highlands like she normally does. I find it hard to recall a time when I wasn't in love with her. It's like trying to remember all those things people said you did when you were little, that you just can't remember. Wait did I just write love… oh Merlin."

"Well I must say, you are a decisive little thing, aren't you? Falling in love at the tender age of 16…"

"At this point I think more like 11, but who cares?"

"I do."

Minerva tugged Hermione's chin up so that they were making eye contact. Hermione, thoroughly abashed, turned her head back to the journal and began to read another entry.

"July 19, 1996. This is getting ridiculous, four dreams in a week! A BLOODY WEEK! Four highly erotic and arousing dreams about her in a week and they are getting more and more frequent as the new school year approaches. How the bloody hell am I supposed to handle being so close to her when I go meet her for tea on the first day, or when we start having tea every Saturday?

"I only agreed to start this little tea 'date' at the end of last year, before she started showing up in my dreams because I wanted, no needed, the extra alone time with 'my Minerva'. The Minerva she can't be in front of the rest of the student body… the Minerva I crave."

Minerva sat silent, amazed that not only had the girl come to terms with the fact that she loved the professor but that Hermione's subconscious had already started to form inappropriate dreams about her before she had lifted the charms that concealed her age. The older witch was so transfixed by the girl that she couldn't answer, so she merely nodded in what she hope the girl would interpret as a gesture, urging her to read the next entry.

"September 19, 1996. Minerva whisked me away today so I could spend some time in muggle London under the guise of a fake school trip. It was a wonderful day full of laughter and joy and she even let me get our picture taken together with a muggle camera. At first I had been a bit upset and nearly told Ronald to sod off after his not so comical practical joke of a gift. He thought that hexing Minerva's hairpins out in the great hall and charming her hair so that she couldn't put it up was going to be a wonderful gift, seeing as I had told him last week that I wished she would wear her hair down more often, so she wouldn't get such terrible hairpin headaches. Of all the ridiculous things he could do he chose to break he bloody rules and irritate our head of house.

"I saw the strangest thing though as her hair fell from its tight confines, I doubt anyone else noticed other than Dumbledore, but I could have sworn that I saw a younger version of her flash before my eyes.

"After that she came down from the platform, her hair lying in gentle waves down to her waist, she walked over to Ron and gave him a month's detention. Afterwards she asked me to accompany her to her chambers where, upon entering, she promptly transfigured my robes into muggle attire. She quickly followed suit with her own clothes before apperating us to Diagon alley and leading me through the leaky cauldron, onto the streets of London. It was the most incredible birthday I have ever had. It was amazing and unbelievable and awing to think that she would willingly spend her day away from Hogwarts just so I could have an outrageously perfect birthday. She didn't even put her hair up; not even noticing it was down, when we walked through the crowded streets, hand in hand, as if afraid of losing each other. I didn't know that anyone little gesture could make me feel so much, feel so in love as did that tiny little movement of grabbing my hand and not letting go." Hermione shook her head at how much she sounded like a teenage girl, desperately in love.

So many things ran rampant through Minerva's brain as she thought about that day. The pain of having all her hair pins ripped from her head, the joy she felt as the younger woman had dragged her around the city insisting going one place or another, and the slight bit of guilt she felt for masking the outing as a gesture of friendship rather than what it truly was, a reward for not admitting her feelings. That day had been the second most magical she had experienced and she had hardly used any.

"October 5, 1997. It's her 78th birthday so I took out the NEWT level transfiguration textbook I purchased just before the end of last year and to my surprise when I arrived at the 78th page and a not fell out. Written in Dumbledore's distinctive writing I was told someone was hiding a secret that when revealed would reveal my true feelings entirely."

"May 5, 1998. Three awful days have passed since the great battle of Hogwarts and we are still finding dead witches and wizards. With each passing hour more people leave, go home to their families. Ron left today after I told him that the kiss we shared meant nothing to me. Most of the witches and wizards who are helping rebuild the castle work alone but Harry, Ginny, Luna, and I have gone against the grain and formed a sort of group. Together we can get almost as much work done as Minerva and Flitwick can. I've done the arithmetic and by my calculations and determined that with just the six of us working every day the castle could be done by August 31st, one day before the traditional start of term."

"Your calculations were correct."

"May 26, 1998. It's been three weeks and the Great Hall has been restored to its former glory. Ron has stopped speaking to Harry and me and has become a prat. I see him in the paper nearly every day, now that it's back in print, telling exaggerated tales of OUR adventures with Harry and greedily sucking up all of the attention that neither of us wants. The media frenzy has created a monster, is feeding his hungry ego. Minerva and I have started spending time together in the evenings again and I can't help but feel bad that I can't be more joyous when I'm not around her. My heart still flutters when she appears in my sight and clenches when I see her smile. I know that I'm still in love with her and I'm just fine with it."

Hermione was rushing now trying to get to the newest journal entry so she didn't stop, she just went on to the next one.

"June 15, 1998. She loves me too! I couldn't t seem to help myself around her tonight. When she told me I just tackled her down onto the couch and started kissing her. Hard. It was insanity that overwhelmed me as our lips fist touched, consuming me as we moved in sync, the force of our kiss quickly ratcheting up from sweet and innocent to hot heady and demanding within seconds of their first meeting. Tongues began to dance feverishly as mouthed opened. Biting, sucking, licking all as though this kiss would be our last, as though we were devouring each other. Nothing will ever compare to the way I felt, the way it felt to get who I wanted, lusted after, loved."

"Are you going to show me anymore?"

"Yes, the one from last night. I think you'll like that one."

* * *

AN: Can anyone guess why i made her middle name Lucille? leave your guesses in the reviews, i would really like to read them. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: wow this took forever. I hope this last part does the start of it justice. All mistakes are my own, but the characters most certainly aren't.

Hermione was awakened with a little peck like she was every other day and a little relieved sigh as she felt Minerva get up. It was a nice day from what she could see of outside but living in the Scottish highlands had given her an appreciation for the way the weather could change.  
However, this Saturday was shaping up to be a calm one. Maybe they could have a picnic next to the loch, and perhaps even go down to Diagon Alley and get the few things she needed to brew some skele-gro; seeing as she knew Poppy was running a bit low to start the year with. She knew most of the things she would need could be easily gotten from Hogwarts, though not many were stored at the manor, as potion making had never been one of Minerva's favorite activities. In turn, there wasn't much other than what was necessary for a basic hangover draught and possibly, if she was lucky, a heavily modified version of a pepper up potion still in the great house. Normally the potions professor would take care of it, but with a new permanent potions professor coming in to take over for the temporary one that had been at Hogwarts following Severus's detailed lesson plans for the last two years, Poppy had come to her personally rather than request that the new professor do that before they arrived.

She heard the shower going and, though she was a little confused by Minerva's haste to get ready, decided to snuggle back into the covers when suddenly she realized it was the day of the graduation ceremony…

Graduation, her official removal from being a student, her last farewell to being the one ostracized from activities, her final time wearing gold and scarlet graduation robes.  
She got up and started getting ready in the other half of the bath.

Hermione sighed as she thought about how much Minerva had protested to their starting a relationship just because she hadn't worn robes nearly identical to the ones she was staring at right then. A small conflicted smile appeared as she thought about that fight…

"No, absolutely not!" ground out Minerva as she stood abruptly in an attempt to distance herself from the girl.

"Why the bloody hell not? I know you're not as old as you look, I also know that I cared for you long before I found that out, and I know that we could work if you gave us a shot, so tell me why not!" exclaimed Hermione as she looked at the woman who had just abandoned her on the couch.

"Why not? Why NOT? Because you are a STUDENT! A pupil left in my care by your parents so that I could guide you and protect you, not so that I could bloody sleep with you and most certainly not so that I could have a romantic relationship with you. You are not even twenty yet! You have your entire life ahead of you and all you want is for me to take it away?" Minerva was nearly yelling by the time she finished. Anger seemed to radiate from the woman as she trudged to her desk.

"What life would there be if I'm missing half of me? What if it won't be a life at all if I'm not with you?" asked Hermione as she stood, her eyes filled with angry flames, furious at the woman's refusal to even admit her feelings.

"You are still a student, still my charge, still not even half my age. I cannae-"

"Are you in love with me? Please just tell me, just tell me… you are…" said Hermione in a hoarse whisper, cutting Minerva off.

Minerva just sat there, unable to deny the girls claim but unwilling to tell her she was right. It just couldn't be between them. Even though she knew that her chance to break Albus's spell was standing right in front of her offering her, everything she wanted, she couldn't admit it. Even as she watched the rage so evident in Hermione's eyes, because of her initial rejection of the idea entirely, temper out into a soft burn that said she wasn't really mad, just disappointed.

Disappointment, that's what made Minerva walk back over to where Hermione was standing near the couch they had been occupying before this had started. With every step she took toward the girl more and more conflicted she became, half of her wanted to run away and never look back while the other half wanted to ravish the gorgeous woman in front of her. Hermione's tear filled eyes broke something inside Minerva, so much so that she couldn't keep a hold on her glamours any longer.

The image of a stern woman who looked like she was fiftyish fell away, replaced by a thirty year old version of her from nearly five decades before, a sight that Hermione had seen only once before. Even with her blurry eyes, Hermione could see the gorgeous witch in front of her; the Professor McGonagall mask was stunning and just as attractive of course, but this version of her was almost sinfully alluring. Hermione barely managed to stay silent after her initial gasp, the words she didn't say spoke louder than anything she could have said.

A velvet soft hand cupped her face and pulled her into a tear filled, soul crushing kiss, one that spoke of despair and confusion, of fear and forbidden love, of pleasure felt only by soul mates. Hidden emerald eyes let the salty tears go and a sob escaped as she pulled Hermione closer, her arm wrapping around the girl's waist and her hand tangling in her unruly hair, as the young woman threw her arms around Minerva's waist and forced their torsos together. It wasn't a promise of tomorrow, it was a plea for the rest of their lives.

As they pulled back, Hermione whispered, "I love you," not loosening her hold on the far taller woman the slightest bit, even as she waited for the words to come that would tear her heart and soul to pieces, waited for the rejection she was sure was coming.

That was it, her breaking point. Sobs wracked Minerva's body mercilessly as Hermione held her. She had known for some time that the girl holding her was in fact her soul mate and that her life wouldn't be complete without her but had been completely unwilling to let her feelings show. It was impossible in her mind for them to work, no matter what Albus told her.  
The words Hermione was waiting for never came.

After a few long minutes calming herself the raven haired woman managed to say one thing, a mumbled, "I love you too," that was said in a voice thick with her Scottish brogue.

Hermione couldn't contain herself, no, her reaction to those words that mean so much when put together and yet hold so little significance when apart was too visceral for her to control it. She used the arms she already had around the witch's waist and pulled her down onto the couch and proceeded to snog the older woman senseless. She couldn't get enough of those wicked lips on hers, the taste of black tea and ginger, and the feel of the older woman's tongue sliding against hers.

Minerva hadn't given in at all; instead she had pulled her younger love closer and taken control of the kiss.

Smiling, Hermione looked around the room she was sitting in, the black hat she had chosen in this very room just a week ago resting in her hands, as her mind drifted to a more recent memory…

"Hermione, dear, I have to tell you something. Two nights ago a large change occurred in our relationship, one that is far more major than you realize. When we made love we became bound to each other in a way that if ever broken will never let us heal. The magic that swirled around us tied us to each other completely, which is why it hurt you to be away from me, though, sitting in that chamber with all those idiotic people was torture."

Darling, the reason I wouldn't make love to you for so long was I needed to know I had given you a chance to leave, to be with someone younger and less scarred. I couldn't bring myself to be alright with making you bound to me before I knew you had had an opportunity to leave. It would have shattered my heart, torn my soul to shreds, and probably made me an unfeeling immortal woman but it would have been worth it if you were happy."

Now you can't leave and I can't help but feel guilty."

As Minerva explained how the bond worked, Hermione listened in awe of how selfless her love had been, so willing to give up the pleasure she had been denied for so long to give her what she wanted, waiting so patiently before taking her, letting her take a look out at the world before tying them together. There was nothing, she had thought up till that moment, could ever make her love Minerva more, but she fell just a little bit harder when she looked at her love.

Minerva sat in the parlor by the manor entrance. She was wearing her favorite set of dark green silk dress robes, as per the requirements of the ceremony due to the fact that she would be speaking. She was torn between loathing and being overjoyed about her requirement to attend because she had not one but two reasons it was mandatory she attend. As the headmistress of, and longest standing professor, at Hogwarts she was obligated to give a speech the graduating class just as Albus and every other head of the school had done since the universities establishment in the late 1300's. As Hermione's lover, partner, she needed to be there to support her love and to celebrate her great achievement in getting her masteries of so many subjects: charms, arithmancy, study of ancient runes, potions, and of course transfiguration. A little smirk made its way to her lips as she reread the letter in her robe pocket.

"Dearest Minerva,

I am writing this in my potions class because I have already finished the potion we were to brew (an OWL level one if I remember Severus' class that year correctly). It is only my second day at the university and yet I find myself on verge of expulsion. I would attempt to explain my actions away but I feel it might be best if you just heard to entire story.

My day started late because I found myself unable to sleep for the longest time and I awoke twenty minutes late. Taking this into account I got ready as fast as I could and transformed into my animagus form and charmed all of my things to come to me when I changed back. As a little kitten I ran as fast as I could to Professor Grafawn's class not wanting to be late to my first lesson with him. I hopped onto his desk as it was the only one I could see that was elevated enough to allow me to change back and be standing when I was done. Once I finished transforming I dared to look over at him and to my immense surprise I found a short balding man who was red in the face with rage.

He shouted some nonsense that his class wasn't a place to show off and that if I was only attending the class to upstage him I had better get out. I didn't realize just how mad he was so I tried to explain that I meant no disrespect to his abilities or that he wouldn't be able to teach me. When he told me to get out I lost my temper a little bit and told him to make me.

After a moment's pause he had the gall to attempt to stun me. I feel almost bad thinking about it now but the instincts driven into me from battle after battle compelled me to simultaneously cast a shield charm and begin transfiguring a desk into a lion. Unfortunately the poor man fainted before I could undo it. I immediately procured a stretcher and sent a patronus to the schools nurse and turned the lion back into a table. The nurse said there would be no lasting damage but that I should relax a bit.

The rest of the students just sat there looking like the dimwits I know they must be. I honestly do not believe that these can be qualified as advanced classes. I wasn't even assigned the amount of homework I got when I was studying for ten NEWTS and I'm studying for five masteries. I have a feeling that I shall be the valedictorian if these supposedly brilliant people don't learn to be brighter than Ronald, and you have firsthand experience with how utterly unintelligent he is when it comes to school work.

Tomorrow I will begin studying under Professor Adler for transfiguration instead.

I'll be on the other side of the two way mirror tonight at nine, I hope you liked the little surprise the quill holds and I hope you'll use it special properties too.

With all the love I have,  
Your love"

Minerva let out a guffaw as she reread the letter about the little man who she had met at a few transfiguration conventions where he had spoken. He had always been completely inaccurate when he spoke about anything more complicated than transfiguring copper to steel and always jealous of Minerva, who had been two years behind him and beaten him, the top of his class in the subject, out of his chance to be published by presenting a compelling theory that explained why some animagi's animal traits crossed over to their human form. Of course this prevented him from studying under Albus who would take only the best, which wasn't Grafawn. Her getting an apprenticeship with Albus after completing her seventh year was just the cherry on top of the ever growing mountain of reasons he resented her.

Her smirk grew into a brilliant smile as she thought about how she had found Hermione playing with a ball of brightly colored yarn Albus had given her years ago for Christmas.

A little blonde and brown colored kitten with bushy hair that reminded her of the girl that was supposed to be waiting for her in the transfiguration room was pouncing on a green ball of yarn that kept magically moving away. The headmistress looked at the little cat lovingly before scooping it up in her arms and playing with the baby cat. It turned over in her hands and that's when she saw the word on the little arm. Pressing gently on the soft tummy she whispered for her to hold still.

There in the same place on the kitten as where Hermione was branded with the word read mudblood in dark brown fur.

Her protégé, her love had done it! And she was a kitten how wonderful. Now they could play together and now Hermione would know how she was so silent. Of course the fact that she was a kitten, one that looked to be about three months old was a bit odd, but to each their own. Hermione had transformed!

Looking down, joy sparkling in her emerald eyes, she asked Hermione to turn back.

"Hermione you did it!" said Minerva as she pulled the girl into a tight hug.

With a small wiggle Hermione repositioned herself within the embrace so she could capture those sinful lips. Hermione deftly unclasped the front of Minerva's thick outer robe, that was most certainly necessary because with how quickly the castle had needed to be prepared Flitwick's new warming charm couldn't be incorporated into the stones as they were pieced back together. Her thin arms had wrapped around the older witch's waist as she kissed the headmistress passionately, whimpering as she felt herself being pushed into a chair and deserted. The kiss had ended far sooner than she wished but dear lord, if those lips got any more talented Hermione was going to pass out the next time they kissed.

Minerva had stopped at the sound of Rolanda's boots coming toward them and quickly whispered to Hermione to change.

The next memory she conjured up was from a few weeks later when it looked as though Hermione was about to collapse from the amount of studying she was doing in preparation for midterms and the winter holiday. She was missing from meals and when Minerva saw her it seemed that the bags under eyes grew darker every day. After a few days Minerva got so concerned that she held Hermione after class knowing that she study hall next.

"Hermione, darling, how would you like to have dinner in my rooms tonight?" asked Minerva as she moved to hug the girl.

"Mmm. I would love to but the entire school would notice your absence and the boys made me promise to have dinner with them. How about right after lessons we go play in the snow and then after dinner I study in your office until you finish what you need to do?"

She clutched Hermione closer to her body as she said in the sternest voice she could muster, "We absolutely cannot play in the snow, no matter how much I want to, because then I would lose my reputation for being a hard ass, as your fellow students like to call me."

"I didn't mean as us, us. I meant as cats. It would make the younger kids laugh and we could all use a bit of laughter, couldn't we? Plus I think it could be fun to be able to just mess around in the snow with no one judging me."

Minerva was just about to tell Hermione no when she saw the girl looking at her with so much hope I her eyes that she couldn't. With a quick few words of agreement she gave her a little peck on the cheek and sent her on her way.

Four hours later two very different looking cats met in the corridor leading to the courtyard, Hermione giving the far larger tabby a head-butt to her flank when the headmistress showed ignored her. In a second Hermione was pinned by the tabby on her back with Minerva's emerald eyes twinkling with amusement as the kitten tried to wiggle out from under her.

She let Hermione struggle for a few moments longer before she releasing her and delivering a gentle swat to her nose, silently reprimanding the kitten. Hermione got the message and patted down the hall before leaping into the fluffy white powder that covered the stone floor of the courtyard followed closely by the grey tabby. They playfully circled each other in the middle of the snow occasionally pouncing onto the other and drawing giggles from the first and second years. When the odd seventh year or another professor walked by and gave the larger cat a respectful nod the underclasses gave them a puzzled look but didn't do anything.

For nearly an hour they sparred in the snow until Hermione started to wobble and sway until she fell and didn't get up. She had passed out from exhaustion in the snow.

'Well shite,' thought Minerva, 'Poppy is going to kill me over this.'

A little chuckle escaped her lips as the small scene caused by Rolanda's charmed mistletoe at the grandiose yule celebration throw at Hogwarts that year crossed her mind.

She was standing almost alone in the Gryffindor common room waiting on the prefects, Ginerva and Neville (who had taken over prefect duties when Hermione and Ronald had left), their dates, Harry and Luna, and of course her date, the head girl. The first to arrive were the boys both dressed in tasteful modern robes. They were followed by Luna who wore a simple set of black dress robes. Ginerva came down next dressed in a pale knee length blue dress that nicely offset her cerulean colored eyes. All of them looked stunning and made a lovely set that she was sure would charm the guests who were arriving to celebrate the first Christmas without Voldemort.  
Minerva, complete with all of her normal glamours, was dressed in a black floor length gown that's long sleeves covered her slender arms and the satin material clung to her curves in a way that made the headmistress looked absolutely stunning. The high boat neck gave her a modest front that framed her face beautifully, and the rear, that was the truly astonishing part of the dress. It bared her delicately muscled back from the top of her shoulders to just below the dimples just above her bum but it wasn't actually bare, no it was covered in a black mesh so fine it was barely noticeable. Her hair was up like always only this time it was done in a low bun rather than the one she usually wore. To finish off her look she had put on a set of heels to die for, a pair of five inch Valentino pumps in a plain matte black, and of course her ever present silver rimmed glasses.

Hermione walked down the steps from her room, her heels clacking slightly against the stone steps as she descended the stairs, her violet gown barely skimming the gown as she reached the bottom. Her hair had been smoothed down from its normally bushy, curly state so that it brushed against her shoulder blades. The dress was just as incredible as her date's with its plunging neckline that showed an almost scandalous amount of skin but was still demure enough to be worn to an event like the one being held that night.

It was, in Minerva's mind, perfect and from the stares they received as they entered the great hall the rest of the guests thought so as well.

The Great hall looked grand as they walked in. Magical snow fell from the enchanted ceiling only to disappear a few feet above their heads, four enormous trees tastefully decorated in the house colors stood at the front each with their mascots as toppers, the walls had magic never melt frost on them, a large dance floor in the center, and in the middle was an impossibly large ice sculpture of a large stone with the name of everyone lost in the last battle written on it. Around the room there were medium sized circular buffets serving hors d'oeuvres each with a sprinkle of tables surrounding them.

Immediately after they entered Kingsley swept Minerva and Hermione away to the group of bureaucrats amassed at the front of the hall while the others went to join the Weasley family, other members of the Order, and the professors. Minerva kept a partly protective and partly possessive hand on Hermione's lower back as she charmed the more snobbish portion of the guests so that the young girl wouldn't be forced to dance with each and every bachelor in attendance. After a half hour though, Minerva's patience was beginning to wane dramatically due to the fact that every eligible man had asked her to dance seeing as they were there as "friends who simply didn't want to go alone or with a date."

Hermione had been a lifesaver and had easily made up a legitimate excuse for them to go visit a group of people Minerva much proffered over the pompous people she was currently dealing with. They gracefully, though with a bit of difficulty due to every other person wishing to speak with them, made their way over to the interesting jumble of friends. Along the way the two had linked arms in order not to be separated by the people in the hall and huge smiles had made their way onto the lovely women's faces. Upon their arrival though the brilliant, beatific, breathtaking smiles vanished because there at the center of the crowed was Ronald, who turned a shade of purple she had only heard of from Hermione when the girl told her about Harry's Uncle Vernon.  
She had pulled the girl close enough to where she could whisper, "I do believe Ronald is angry about your coming here with me after he asked you."

To which the younger witch replied, "No, he has his nickers in a twist because he proposed right after the battle and I refused him."

With that they started to make their rounds through the group. A hello to the people they saw nearly every day and slightly longer chats with a few of the original order members. However, when they reached Mrs. Weasley they knew they wouldn't be getting a short little chat and so they moved slightly closer to each other and said hello.

"Hermione, it's wonderful to see you! I thought Ron offered to escort you this evening?" asked the matron.

Hermione sighed and then replied, "He did Mrs. Weasley, however, I did not wish to be escorted by him after our falling out."

"Hermione, please don't think I'm a meddling old fool for asking this but, what was your falling out about? Ronald has been very tight lipped about it and it doesn't seem like anyone else knows."

"Molly, I do not believe this is the correct venue for this discussion, perhaps if Hermione is amicable you could come for tea in a fortnight so that you can talk about this," replied Minerva, sincerely hoping to get away sooner rather than later as a certain red haired young man was approaching. Unfortunately, Ron arrived before they could escape back into the crowd.

"Hello Ronald, how have you been?" questioned Hermione as Molly's youngest son came close to their small group.

"Well. Headmistress, would you mind if I stole your companion for a moment? She and I need to have a small… discussion." Minerva swore that this boy was trying to get himself killed speaking like she was something to be possessed.

"Mister Weasley, I do believe that is up to Hermione," said Minerva in reply to the question, looking toward the lovely witch at her side.

"Ronald, I have nothing to say to you. When I made my decision it was final, nonnegotiable, never going to change. Any way you put it Ronald, my answer will be exactly the same as it was eight months ago. Now, if you'll excuse us I would like to dance. Minerva?" she said extending her hand to the headmistress. Minerva took the slightly smaller hand into hers and pulled the witch in purple out to the dance floor.

The small orchestra began to play a melodious song, one that Minerva knew well. As the scaling notes ventured throughout the room, the professor pulled Hermione close, their steps coming together to form a graceful dance. She quickly started to lead Hermione in a simple waltz that rapidly became full of turns and spins as they became more comfortable with the dance. Soon the other pairs on the floor stopped to watch the headmistress and the brains of the golden trio glide smoothly around the room equally shocked by the fact that the strict headmistress was dancing with a pupil and amazed by the grace with which they swept around the room. For the prefects who were attending it was almost inconceivable that McGonagall would ever dance with a student let alone the student be a female.

As the song came to a stop a polite round of applause came from the guests and a piece of enchanted mistletoe popped into the air above them. Muffled gasps and giggles erupted from the people surrounding them. They looked at each other questioningly until Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny who pointed at the spot where the mistletoe was hanging. Hermione tried to pull her hand away from Minerva's shoulder, but found it stuck.

"I'm stuck."

"Someone must have charmed it," said Minerva in a soft voice. Then she said just loud enough for Rolanda to hear, "You're in over your head Rolanda," and leaned in just enough to give a shocked Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. The mistletoe disappeared as the pair broke apart and after a few moments the party got back to normal. Other than Rolanda, she 'left' the party, though there was a rather interesting grey hawk with brilliant yellow eyes in attendance.

Hermione slipped off of the bed and down the stairs to join Minerva for breakfast, taking just an apple for herself. Neither spoke much, both absorbed in the same memory of that rather odd tea they had had with Molly…

"Mrs. Weasley, I honestly have no idea where to start."

"Perhaps the beginning Hermione," suggested the headmistress.

"Well, during our time on the run Harry, Ron, and I all grew closer and during the battle Ronald and I shared a kiss. It was nice, but he thought it meant more than it actually did. That night he…" she paused with a grimace, "he asked me to marry him… and I refused. We just aren't a good match and he, he wants someone like you who wants children and who wants to be at home most of the time. Now I respect that this is the life you want and you like, and I congratulate you on raising six amazing children. I just want other things; I want to work and to teach, I want to do research and get my masteries. In other words we want different things, things that are too different for us to ever work. So now because I decided to save our friendship rather than damn us to resenting each other, he is mad at me."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Quietly setting her teacup down Hermione replied, "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I have moved on. I'm in a relationship with someone who I truly believe is the one for me. I'm just sorry that Ronald is being childish about it."

"So," she started, elongating the 'o', "who is your new beaux?"

"Umm, with my fame and the 'golden trio'," Hermione put air quotes around the last part, "update in the paper now we decided that it would be best if our relationship was handled with extreme discretion."

"Oh, so does anyone know? Or just the… two of you?" asked Molly with a little suspicion lacing her voice. Minerva moved her hand to brush against Hermione's under the table as she took a bite out of her ginger newt, silently telling the young woman that it was up her whether or not they should tell their guest.

Hermione sat there for a moment weighing her options carefully. Her two choices were both things she didn't want to do; she could either lie and say no, or she could tell Mrs. Weasley and run the risk of Minerva being reported to the ministry. She silently debated with herself before carefully saying, "Yes, there are people we felt it necessary to tell just so that we could keep it a secret and the entirety of the residents of Hogwarts wouldn't find out. You must understand that as a couple we are in a precarious place if the wrong people find out right now. In a few years when I can stand on my own, completely separate from the Golden Trio nonsense and without my name being tied to anyone else's, I know we will tell you even if it never becomes common knowledge."

Molly wasn't exactly satisfied by the answer but she let it rest.

Hermione's mind automatically went to the next time a major change had happened in their relationship; the night that the terrible nightmare had driven her into Minerva's rooms for the rest of the year.

One deep breath in, a pause, a muttered crucio, the sound of a body writhing against the cold hard ground, a breath out. Inhale, a single cut, then a letter, then a word carved in her forearm's smooth pale skin.

A muffled scream broke into her thoughts. Her love, her poor love was trapped, stuck in the dungeon with her and… Bellatrix Lestrange. She turned her head slowly, the world spinning as her battered cheek touched the cold stone. Silently, she watched a fiery whip brush her love's cheek before Bellatrix pulled it back. She knew what was coming. She waited for the snap, the deafening crack that would announce the new slash in her love.

She watched for what felt like hours as the leather whip bit into Minerva again, and again, and again. She heard screaming but it wasn't Minerva, her lips were closed. She was writhing in pain, her eyes betraying the stoic face she held.

Another crack and then she knew. Minerva was staying strong, trying to help her, spare her from the pain and all she was doing was making it worse. Another fiery lick and everything stopped. Bellatrix, her screams, the sound of abused flesh being smacked by the thin leather. It was peaceful and quiet.

"Avada Kedavra!" a bolt of green... Minerva stopped moving as Hermione was thrown away. She felt more blood dribble down her arm reminding her of the horrible word cut into her limb. Her love was lost…

A terrified screech woke Hermione.

She panicked, searching frantically for her wand, still trapped in the grasp of a warm body. She tried desperately to get away from the body trapped inside the dream. It wasn't until she heard the all too familiar Scottish lilt whispering soothingly in her ear, trying to calm her that she realized it was a dream. Her body immediately relaxed. Her love wasn't dead, she was there. Minerva took her thin body more fully into her arms as her body shook with the force of the emotions flowing through her.

For long minutes they sat there on the dark red, high backed couch; Hermione nestled between Minerva's legs with her back pressed against the older woman's front and Minerva's left hand wrapped protectively around her waist. Minerva gently stroked Hermione's hair as the younger woman calmed down.

"Hermione, what were you dreaming about?" she asked gently.

"Bellatrix."

It was a dream that Hermione had most nights but this was the first time she had had it when she napped. Minerva quietly accepted it and let her sit there. After a few hours of content silence it was curfew for Hermione but Minerva didn't think it was a good idea for Hermione to be alone so she invited her to stay, an invitation Hermione readily accepted.

After they each took a turn in the bath to change they laid down, Minerva spooning her love. With Valentine's Day fast approaching, Minerva knew they wouldn't have much time together because she would be stuck dealing with the same annoying things like seventh years banging in the old corridors. They spent the night fast asleep without nightmares for the first time in years.  
Her next memory followed seamlessly…

A few weeks later after spending nearly every night together, Hermione was again in the headmistress's quarters awaiting the older woman. She had gone to her own room planning on changing into her weekend clothes only to find that she had zero undergarments there so, in order to rectify the situation she had searched Minerva's bedroom only to find that the majority of her clothing was there. Her uniforms, her jeans, jumpers, socks, and everything else she needed on a daily basis, hell even her newly updated copy of Hogwarts a history was still in there.  
So now she was rereading the book, though there wasn't anything it could tell her that she didn't already know, mostly because all of the changes that had been made to it were due to herself and the boys. She had just reached the part about the rediscovery of Salazar Slytherin's infamous Chamber of Secrets when Minerva walked in. Her love looked a little surprised to see her there but quickly recovered and gave her a peck on the cheek before asking, "What brings you here?"

"Hmm, I believe the fact that almost all of my clothing now resides here has something to with it."  
"Oh, well I hope you found what you were looking for. Care to watch a movie after dinner?" At first it had surprised her that Minerva had a T.V., let alone one that worked, though she suspected it was only because the older woman had manipulated the wards to exclude her rooms. Minerva seemed to be unusually comfortable with the muggle world considering she was a pureblood.

"Sure."

Later that evening, Hermione finally posed the question she had had on the tip of her tongue all evening. "Minerva, do you think I should just move into your rooms? I mean I already have the room in the tower to myself so nobody is going to miss me and I already practically live here."  
"Well, I suppose that is true. Yes, I do believe you should, but just as a precaution we should leave a few things in your room in the tower."

As they sat on the couch, Minerva's thoughts drifted towards different memories, the first one about Hermione's 'study break'…

"Hermione-"

"Not now love. I have to finish this before we head off to the manor for break," said the younger witch as she scratched away on her parchment.

"Darling, you have been going at it like this for months. You need a break," whispered Minerva in Hermione's ear as her nimble hands gripped the sides of her waist. She leaned farther over the back of the chair to press her lips to the sinewy muscle between her love's shoulder and neck. A low moan escaped Hermione as Minerva's tongue began pressing into her skin, licking the sweet skin. It encouraged Minerva and slowly she opened her lips further and then she gently sank her teeth into the tender flesh.

Squirming, hermione pushed closer to Minerva's mouth, pressing farther into her love. Moans fell from her lips as the teeth pressed more firmly into her. Just as quickly as they appeared they were gone and Hermione was being spun around, ripped from her seat and into Minerva's body. Their lips met in a passion filled clash of warm, wet muscles with mouths already open to the other.

Within moments their embrace forced them to stumble back to the couch, Hermione lying below Minerva as the kisses became more and more frantic. Hands roamed, grasping at clothes as they bared skin, opening the buttons of their shirts.

Fingertips brush against sensitized skin drawing whimpers from someone, though they didn't know who was the one making the arousing noises. Gasping breaths came between frenzied kisses followed by another sensual battle for control.

Soon, too soon in Hermione's opinion, Minerva's lips leave hers as she clambered off.  
"Mm, why on earth did you stop?" questioned Hermione as she sat up. Her hair was mussed, lips were parted red and swollen, a light blush on her cheeks, and her shirt hung open bracketing her bra encased breasts.

"Because, we aren't ready to go farther and if I continued we would have." Minerva walked over to the desk on the other side of the room inside of Hermione's small flat in London.

Minerva didn't even have to try to recall the next memory of their first Christmas in the manor…  
"Min, Min, wake up it's Christmas!" cried Hermione as she leapt out from under the covers and onto Minerva. She was acting as giddy as most first years during the Halloween feast, a fact which amused Minerva.

"I am well aware of this Hermione. If you get off of me we can go to the living room and exchange our gifts." Hurriedly, Hermione scrambled off the older witch and the bed.

As soon as Minerva was up, Hermione's hand was entangled in hers and she was being dragged down the hall. It took several minutes for the witch who was less than experienced at navigating the winding corridors of the ancient manor to guide them to the sitting room. A little pine reminiscent of one Hermione had seen in a cartoon that had an awfully strange name, Peanuts. Underneath, there was a small mound of presents, some from colleges, others from friends, and a few from each other. Next to the presents sat Millie, Tillie, Lexie, Lexie's husband Twinkie and her babe Christie, Geo (short for Geodery), Twixel and his twin Dixel, the triplets Neff, Depper, and Miffie, and lastly Winky and her babe Dobby Jr.. All thirteen of the free elves had a present beside them and the eleven who were adults held two presents.

All of them had chosen, even after their family's (excluding Winky, Twinkie, and Dobby Jr.) release from servitude four generations before, to continue serving the McGonagall's and were all literate and well spoken. When they arrived, the elves shouted a greeting to them, thoroughly shocking Hermione.

"Hello, I hope you are all having a pleasant Christmas morning?"

"Yes", "Of course", and a number of other responses to that effect followed.  
Hermione turned to look at Minerva, a question flowing from brown eyes to green.  
"Hermione dear, they all come here every Christmas morning to open their presents from me before they head back to Hogwarts." Minerva sank down to the floor, dragging Hermione with her. With a silent gesture, she told the elves to open their gifts. Tiny hands tore into the gifts pulling out sweaters, hats, and mittens all in different colors.

"Thank you Mistress McGonagall and Miss Hermione," rang out around the room, followed by a small pop. Hermione felt something heavy in her arms. In them lay eleven whimsically wrapped presents.

Only later did she learn that the elves had wanted to give them some alone time for their first Christmas.

Over the last week Minerva and Hermione had made quite a bit of progress in getting Hermione to at least eat small amounts at every meal time, though Minerva knew it would probably take her love many months, if not years, to recover enough to eat as much as was healthy. She watched as Hermione finished the apple in her hand and set down the barren core, silently hoping that she would finish the heavily sugar laden tea that the young woman had taken to drinking morning, noon, and night. It wasn't much but it did help keep her blood sugar from being deathly low.  
Minerva was still worried, but from her own previous experiences with young girls and women suffering like Hermione, she knew that Hermione would be well sooner rather than later. However, while she knew that Hermione was healing faster than most, she also knew that this wound would never heal, never be just a scar. It mare her mind forever, just like every death at her own hands. For a time they would stay shut but every once in a while, just often enough to let her never heal all the way, they would burst open and the guilt would threaten to consume her.  
Minerva stood, offering her hand Hermione, to her 'Mione, and grasped the younger woman's hand in her own. Hermione looked truly beautiful, she glowed with excitement and joy as she stood next to her lover. Minerva silently apperated them into the campus, just outside of the hall where Hermione and the Minister of Magic would be giving speeches during the actual graduation ceremony, and within moments Hermione was engulfed in a hug from Ginny. The flaming haired Weasley was followed by her fiancé Harry, and the soon to be married Luna and Neville.

"Hermione we are so happy for you, I can't believe you finally did it," squeaked Ginny as she let Hermione go.

"Congrats Hermione, we can't wait for you to get your certificates," said Harry as he pulled Hermione in for a quick embrace.

Luna and Neville both gave their congratulations before Minerva announced that they, at least her and Hermione, needed to get inside. Minerva gently pulled Hermione into the hall and straight to the front where Filius, Pomona, Poppy, and Rolanda were gathered in front of the seats reserved for them right in front of the stage. The group immediately turned to face the pair.  
A quick round of greetings was thrown around before the couple walked up onto the stage and to their chairs, Minerva in the center with Hermione to her right and the minister to her left. Kingsley was silent in his greeting, just a simple nod to them both. He was set to speak right after Hermione and he knew she was going to be, as with everything, a hard act to follow. Secretly he was hoping she would stumble, though, with the protective nature McGonagall had with the girl, he would never ever admit it.

After a torturous three hours it was finally time for Hermione's speech, and the headmistress couldn't have been more relieved. Hermione had spent the entire time teasing her in the most arousing and frustrating ways. A gentle brush of her fingers over the side of her torso as she stretched her arms, playing her fingertips over the back of her neck, messing with her preternaturally perfect bun and any other thing she could get away with.

"…and now I give you our valedictorian, Miss Hermione Granger." Applause thundered through the hall as Hermione stood to give her speech, her knees wobbling slightly from the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Thank you, everyone… Today, we take our first steps away from school, our professors, and the shelter they provide. The war with Voldemort is drawing to a close and we are rebuilding. We are the generation, the class, that will reconstruct what I know will be a stronger, more stable, more honest ministry. We will be the ones to help breathe new life into a world that is tired. So many of us lost someone to this last war, just as our mothers, fathers, grandparents, great-grandparents, and many others in wars before did. I am not foolish enough to believe that there won't be another war in our world, nor am I saying that Voldemort's supporters will go quietly, but they will fall. Our tomorrow is bright, even if today seems dim, embrace it." Another round of applause roared through the large space. She paused and waited for a few moments before announcing, "And now the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Hermione spun around and sat back down while Kingsley took his position behind the podium, black robes covering his body. His confidence deflated a bit when his applause was far quieter than the clapping Hermione received.

"Thank you for the introduction Miss Granger, I'm pleased to be able to have the opportunity to speak in front of you all. As addressed by Miss Granger, you, the passing students shall be the key to the path in front of us. Together, as a whole, we can push away the thoughts of the dreaded war behind us, and bask in the ultimate glory of our efforts, of bringing all of us together once more. We are a community, we are the people, and we are going to be able to reach the high standing goals we have set before us. We will change with time, we will stand strong, and we will move forward from the great travesty that this war has been."

Again the cheers he got were a bit lackadaisical, but louder than the first ones. It was another agonizing thirty minutes of almost debilitating droning by the Dean before they managed to escape. Hats were still falling as they took in the sight of the sun setting as they walked out, brilliant in its beauty as it sank into the ground, melting into a gorgeous pool of yellows and purples and oranges and blues. A perfect end to a glorious day and start a memorable night.  
Hermione pulled the older woman into a secluded area right between two of the buildings.  
"Min, this is your chance to let everyone know. This is the opportunity we have been waiting for to tell the rest of the world about, well," she waved her hand in a gesture towards Minerva's body, using wand less magic to make the glamours waver, "this."

"I think you are… right." Quickly, using a swift efficient movement the headmistress removed the spells disguising her appearance.

They strolled together, the members of the order who were there, from the hall over to a hotel owned by a wizard across the street where the reception was being held. Unfortunately as soon as they walked through the doors, around two dozen reporters started mobbing the group. They pushed and shoved, screamed and shouted at the posse until they walked through the invisible barrier.

Hermione had shed her red robes and now wore a beautiful scarlet cocktail dress that clung to every one of her curves. Gold beads were sewn on the hemline, just above her knee, in a breathtakingly intricate pattern. Delicate golden pumps, shiny and high, covered her feet.  
Inside lay large round tables covered in white cloth surrounded by black chairs with stunning velvet looking upholstery in various colors that appeared to be changing. At the front of the ball room, just in front of a set of large windows, like at Hogwarts, was an enormous rectangular table with eight seats. Stars sparkled behind the giant panes of glass while the moon gleamed in the blackened sky behind the raised platform that held the table. Nearly every seat was already taken other than the six at the rectangular table and four others down just in front of the platform at another round table.

The group weaved their way to their respective seats, Hermione and Minerva in the center with Filius and Pomona on one side, and Rolanda and Poppy on the other. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat down in their seats just in time to see dinner arrive. Lazy Susans loaded with roasted potatoes, juicy prime rib, chicken piled high on platters, gravy boats laden with thick and creamy sauce, sautéed asparagus still steaming, and light salads in gargantuan bowls with multifarious dressings arrived on the tables. The ravenous guests dug in as soon as the food arrived and conversation flowed freely.

"… and then McGonagall fell off the broom. Honestly it was almost identical to the tumble Potter took in his second year, though she didn't end up with no bones in her arm," said Rolanda as she recalled her memory of Minerva playing in the World Cup from when she was a child.

"That fall bloody hurt…" mumbled Minerva as she took another bite of her food, her ire a little raised by the story.

Hermione patted her lover's knee under the table cloth, a knowing look in her eyes as she asked, "Rolanda, is it really true that you used to get caught with another girl every week?"

The blush that spread across Hooch's skin made the comment and the story worth it for Minerva, who very nearly erupted in giggles.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were talking about how Ron was doing.

"Harry, he isn't well. He drinks all the time."

"I know Gin, he got kicked out today. The academy decided that he was no longer 'a prime candidate for approval' after his last psych exam."

The whispered conversation came to a close quickly as the plates before them were magically cleaned and Minerva stood to make her speech, making everyone who had questioned if the woman at the table was in fact McGonagall sure that it was her. Gasps and whispers flooded the room as she took her place behind the podium. She drew in two great breaths to calm her nerves before she started speaking, her hands still shaking slightly from the knowledge that every person in the room was looking at her and trying to decipher why she looked so young.  
"Hello. It is my pleasure to announce that Miss Hermione Granger will be joining the staff of Hogwarts this coming year as the new transfiguration professor. I have no doubt that she will be a wonderful addition to the staff and that the students will flourish under her care. She will also, at the end of the year take on the role of Head of Gryffindor house. Congratulations Hermione. I believe another congratulations is in order for all of you. To the first of many graduating classes to come, and a hearty congratulations to all of you who have accomplished this tremendous feat. I look forward to watching you all become the great people I know you are capable of becoming."  
Hands still shaking she walked to the side and stepped down, striding purposefully towards the door. She opened the door and fled the room, entering a large courtyard. Quickly she glided over to the large fountain, heels clicking on the stones beneath them.

Minerva could see the wand pointed at her in the reflection of the fountain. She knew the person pointing it at her, one of her former students, a person she didn't want to hurt.

"Ronald... don't do this. It won't end in your favor," said Minerva, still looking into the water.  
"You old hag, you stole her from me. You stole the woman I wanted!"

"The woman you wanted, she isn't something that can be possessed, and so she cannot be stolen. No matter what the firewhisky makes you think."

The wand started to move but before a single spell could be cast by the drunken Weasley he was thrown back, away from the woman.

"Bloody fucking bitch! You knew I wanted her, you knew!" he cried in outrage from his new position on the ground, trying to get his uncoordinated limbs to make him stand. Minerva could smell the alcohol on him from her position nearly ten feet away.

Minerva truly pitied the poor lad, he lost his brother only to lose the woman he 'wanted' a mere five hours later. However, her pity only went so far.

Finally the boy managed to make his way into a standing position, his wand still pointed at her back. This time she let him try, she gave him a chance to hit her. Bending into almost inconceivable positions she twisted through the air, landing with a muffled click on the other side of the shimmering fountain. Slightly dazed by the unnatural display of agility, Ron blinked and stumbled back.

Minerva pulled the thin ebony stick that was her wand from the depths of her robes, ready to strike back at any moment. She didn't have to wait long before a jet of red was whizzing towards her, from the tip of Ron's wand. Gracefully, she side tried to avoid the sloppy spell, firing a stunner of her own as part of his crashed into the tree just behind her snapping it in two with a loud crack and the other rushed towards her body…

Hermione had gone down to mingle with her friends when the tables and chairs had dissipated seconds after her love had fled. Her friends gathered around her trying to reassure her that Minerva was fine and just needed a moment to compose herself.

"… she'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sure of it."

"Yeh, just relax 'Mione. Nothing ba-". His words were cut off by a thundering crack.

Without even a second's thought Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna dashed for the door, pushing through just in time to see Ronald be blasted back into the wall and Minerva fall into the land of unconsciousness. Hermione didn't spare Ron a glance as she ran toward her love, too slowly in her mind due to the constricting dress and high heels she wore. She fell to her knees at the ebony haired witch's side, cradling her head against her chest and pressing soft kisses to the dark tresses.

After nearly twenty minutes she saw the slightest of flutters in the older woman's eyelids, a meager twitch that assured her that Minerva was alright.

A small, gravelly whisper came from her lover, calling her name. It was like Hermione's heart finally started to beat again and the breath it had seemed like she was holding let out. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she pulled the other woman into a tight hug, their chests crushed together, cheeks pressed together, arms wrapped firmly around each other, and their hands grasping at the fabric covering their bodies in an attempt to pull them closer together.

Minerva could hear the other people surrounding them, unwilling to face them she apperated them to their bed. The soft comforter underneath them was welcomed by Hermione.

"Marry me, Hermione?" whispered Minerva as she guided Hermione to lie down. She shifted her robes so that she could straddle her lover's waist, pulling the box from her pocket. Hermione gasped as the golden band came into view, a circle of diamonds cushioning a single glimmering ruby.

Hermione struggled for breath as she took it all in, shock encompassing her. Suddenly she surged up and took Minerva's lips with her own mumbling, "Yes, a million times yes," into the kiss.

Six months later, in mid-December as the snow reached knee high, Hermione and Minerva left the castle and entered Hogsmeade. They walked briskly into the Three Broomsticks greeting the other guests warmly before taking their places, Minerva in the front where she would be officiating and Hermione with the bride. As the soft swells of music floated out Harry and Ginny started down the stairs. Ginny in a beautiful, flowing, Grecian, Ravenclaw blue sheath that trailed the ground with a shimmering metallic, braided belt that switched between gold and bronze, and Harry in a set of dark black dress robes that resembled a muggle tux with a pocket square that matched the belt of Ginny's dress. They were linked, arm in arm as they glided down the stairs and the aisle, until they reached the end and separated. Ginny moved to the left and Harry to the right, behind Neville, whom he matched.

The second swell came and Hermione and Luna started down the steps. Hermione was dressed in a muggle woman's menswear suit in a deep navy with matte gold pumps just below the end of her tapered trousers and a crisp, shiny cream oxford underneath. On her arm was Luna, who was radiant. Her pale honey hair was swept over her shoulder in luscious curls, her eyes were surrounded with lengthy blackened lashes, her arms were covered in delicate satiny material with cerulean beading weaving winding vines and flowers up her arms, her torso was cloaked in the same white fabric leading to the sky blue circle clinched at the smallest part of her waist, and her legs were invisible under the long ball gown style skirt.

As they reached Neville and Hermione handed him his bride, brown eyes met their matches green.

The ceremony was perfect for the couple and the reception had been a blast, but as the clock struck midnight they apperated to their hotel in France where they would have their honeymoon.  
"Ron is doing a stint in St. Mungo's to detox him before his sentencing."

"Really, they actually managed to finally apprehend him?"

"Yes, his tenure on the run was quite impressive though..." Minerva had been listening carefully to the men's conversation and was not at all surprised to hear that Ronald's arrest was common knowledge.

"Hermione," intoned Minerva softly as Hermione's eyes closed and the younger woman started to lean heavily on her. "I think it's time to go back to the castle." Hermione responded with a sleepy nod and Minerva pulled her up so that they could say their goodbyes. Using her exemption as headmistress, Minerva apperated them into her rooms. Hermione stripped down, with Minerva's help, to her panties before crawling under the covers and her lover joined her a few moments later, equally as bare. Hermione turned on her side and Minerva moved in to spoon her, an arm slung over her lover's waist and fingers spread on her tummy. It was then, at that very moment with Hermione's back pressed against her front, that Minerva realized that her life was the life she had always wanted, whether it was perfect or not.o


End file.
